The present invention pertains to recognition systems and particularly to biometric recognition systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to iris recognition systems.
U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/778,770, filed Mar. 3, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. application Ser. No. 11/043,366, filed Jan. 26, 2005, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. application Ser. No. 11/275,703, filed Jan. 25, 2006, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. application Ser. No. 10/446,521, filed May 27, 2003, is hereby incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,049, issued Apr. 6, 2004, is hereby incorporated by reference.